Encontro
by Nieryka
Summary: Chonchu e seu irmão Ulfasso ficam frente a frente. Mas nada é o que parece ser. Aviso: Fic Yaoi para maiores. Não gosta não leia!


**CHONCHU**

- Impossível!!! Como deixaram que ele entrasse tão facilmente?? – gritou o Ministro para os dois guardas feridos a sua frente. – Não podemos deixar que ele chegue até o senhor Ulfasso!!

- Senhor Ministro...eu creio que é tarde demais...

- O quê??

Um oficial se aproximou, trêmulo como um caniço, e indagou:

- Devemos alertar todos os soldados, senhor?

O Ministro abriu a boca para gritar um "É claro, seu idiota!!" Mas conteve-se. Era uma oportunidade única. Não podia desperdiçá-la, mas também não queria atrair a desconfiança daqueles incompetentes de língua comprida. Teria que ser muito sutil.

- Não...não devemos provocar o pânico, nem fazer um grande alarde...- engoliu em seco, procurando as palavras certas enquanto os homens o olhavam com expressões abobalhadas. – O senhor Ulfasso não ia querer que soubessem que aquele homem, justo ele, conseguiu vencer seus guardas e penetrou em seu castelo sem nenhum problema. Eu...eu vou chamar o senhor Sangji, o guarda pessoal do rei. Fiquem aqui mesmo!

Ato contínuo o Ministro saiu correndo pelo corredor, deixando os homens a entreolharem-se, temerosos de desobedecer as ordens e, principalmente, de terem que voltar a combater o Filho do Demônio.

Depois de virar em uns três corredores o Ministro se deu por satisfeito e parou de correr. Olhou para os lados e continuou o caminho andando calmamente. Ia procurar Sangji, claro, mas ia fazê-lo bem devagar, contando cada passo. Se o Senhor Ulfasso derrotasse o Filho do Demônio a façanha iria encobrir todo o resto e ninguém se preocuparia com detalhes; e ele sempre podia mandar silenciar aqueles guardas e o idiota do oficial. Agora...se Chonchu matasse o rei...

O Ministro sorriu intimamente. Ah, era uma oportunidade de ouro, era sim...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dois se encararam pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

Chonchu, o Filho do Demônio, olhava fixamente à frente, a espada suja de sangue pendendo em sua mão, a lâmina tocando o chão e pingando no enorme tapete que ostentava o brasão dos Yemaeks.

À frente de Chonchu, Ulfasso, altivo em seu trono recortado pela luz do sol poente que entrava pelas altas janelas atrás dele olhava para seu irmão gêmeo com um misto de raiva e surpresa, embora tentasse ocultar ambos os sentimentos por trás de uma máscara de desprezo.

Os dois se avaliavam como lobos selvagens, ariscos, cautelosos. Não se viam desde a infância, quando Chonchu fora levado do castelo pelos Mirmidões, e a surpresa atingia a ambos ao se confrontarem agora.

Como eram diferentes!

Chonchu observou o majestoso Ulfasso de longos cabelos claros que caiam pelos ombros fortes e o peito largo, deixado a mostra pela túnica sofisticada que usava displicentemente ao redor do corpo musculoso e bem feito, atada na cintura por três grossos cordões entrelaçados. Parecia usar somente aquilo sobre o corpo. Apertou convulsivamente o cabo da espada. Sentia-se humilhado.

Um estranho calor percorreu o corpo do rei dos Yemaeks ao encarar o olhar selvagem e duro de Chonchu. Eram olhos escuros, com um brilho violeta semi-oculto pelos cabelos negros. Ulfasso ficou surpreso; após todos aqueles anos Chonchu era um homem forjado por mil batalhas. Seu corpo esguio como o de um felino era forte e todo ele parecia ter sido cinzelado em bronze por artesãos. Os olhos do rei estreitaram-se e um novo e intenso sentimento começou a se formar dentro do verdadeiro Filho do Demônio. Algo que ele agora sentia que sempre estivera ali, apesar de seu instinto de sobrevivência, o instinto que fazia Ulfasso querer matar Chonchu...e que agora queria dele algo mais.

- Então você sobreviveu apesar de tudo, irmão. – Ulfasso sorriu. A marca da Pedra do Demônio latejava em sua mão direita. – Eu devo lhe dar os parabéns, imagino... No entanto, vir ao castelo de seu rei sem autorização não é algo educado. - seu olhar percorreu o casaco roto e a espada, ambos sujos de sangue fresco. – Vir a minha presença cheirando a sangue é ainda mais ultrajante. Será que os Mirmidões não lhe ensinaram a se comportar? Ou será – seus olhos brilharam – que não sobrou nenhum deles para se ocupar disso?

Chonchu avançou quase como se sonhasse. A raiva queimava dentro dele por tudo o que passara, por tudo o que tinha visto acontecer com aqueles que o acolheram e que não mereciam aquele desprezo...sobretudo vindo daquele homem!!

Num instante estava na metade dos degraus que levavam ao trono de Ulfasso; este ergueu-se e foi ao encontro do irmão com um olhar cheio de algo que Chonchu não identificou de pronto graças a sua fúria, mas que estava muito distante do desejo de morte que o rei outrora mostrava.

- Eu vim matar você, Ulfasso! Você mandou mercenários atrás de mim, colocou minha cabeça a prêmio e mandou os Mirmidões para as piores batalhas desta guerra apenas para me ver morrer! Agora – Chonchu subiu o último degrau e se colocou bem à frente do irmão, espada empunhada enquanto este sorria e seu rosto se transformava em algo assustadoramente lascivo. – você vai ter motivos para me chamar de Filho do Demônio!!

O golpe foi tão rápido e forte que se alguém estivesse ali, além dos dois, mal teria acreditado nos próprios olhos. Nem nos ouvidos pois a gargalhada que se ouviu a seguir parecia irreal.

Chonchu estacou, perplexo. Ulfasso tinha segurado seu golpe com a mão e ainda ria, encarando-o com a cabeça inclinada para um lado e olhando-o como se estivesse se divertindo muito.

- Mas como...? – os olhos do jovem guerreiro se arregalaram ainda mais quando Ulfasso afastou a espada com um safanão. Recuou instintivamente para se proteger de um contra-ataque que não veio e, ao invés disso, foi agarrado pela nuca e puxado pelos cabelos de encontro ao irmão.

Ulfasso sorria. Seu rosto estava tão próximo do rosto do irmão que seus cílios quase se mesclavam. Chonchu tentou se soltar mas foi puxado com mais força; teve que virar o rosto um pouco para o lado para seus lábios não se tocarem. Mesmo assim não deixou de encarar o irmão, furioso com aquele sorriso e tremendamente frustrado por ter sido contido com tanta facilidade...e, acima de tudo. Confuso com a sensação que parecia despertar em seu corpo naquele momento.

- E então, irmão? – Ulfasso, os lábios tocando suavemente a face de Chonchu, divertindo-se ao sentir que ele se arrepiava com o contato, sussurrava. – Como pensa em me matar? De rir? – encarou o rapaz com prazer. Seu irmão estaca quieto e rígido de encontro a ele como uma estátua. Apenas o olhar parecia queimar. O rei dos Yemaeks também sentia-se queimar, mas talvez não fosse pelos mesmos motivos do irmão. – Ah...então eu me descuidei...?

Chonchu erguera a espada e agora a lâmina estava rente aos pescoço de Ulfasso. Um fio de sangue escorria pelo aço frio.

- Filho do Demônio, hein? Pobre coitado...você não sabe de nada...Mas isso não importa, irmão...agora pelo menos não...- dizendo isso envolveu o irmão com o outro braço e disse, os lábios sussurrando já de encontro aos lábios de Chonchu. – Mate-me, se quiser...se conseguir...

Um estremecimento violento sacudiu o corpo de Chonchu quando ele sentiu, atordoado e chocado, que uma das mãos de Ulfasso começou a descer lentamente pelo seu peito, percorrendo o abdome, a cintura e as coxas para, finalmente, alojar-se entre suas pernas numa carícia enlouquecedora. Todo o seu corpo pareceu despertar de uma só vez ao sentir aquele toque tão íntimo em seu sexo. Os dedos firmes de Ulfasso esfregavam seu membro com avidez e Chonchu, subitamente experimentando algo que nunca sentira antes de maneira tão intensa desvencilhou-se com violência.

Cambaleou alguns passos para trás e acabou pisando em falso nos degraus, onde perdeu o equilíbrio e só não caiu porque seu irmão o agarrou pela manga do casaco. Mesmo assim Chonchu ainda tentou escapar. Ulfasso o puxou e os dois caíram sobre os degraus.

- Me larga!! – o grito do jovem Mirmidão foi sufocado pelos beijos ávidos de Ulfasso, que caíra sobre ele e tentava dominá-lo ali mesmo no meio da escada. – Não...não faz isso...eu não...

- Você não quer? Tem certeza? – o rei segurou os pulsos do irmão e pressionou o corpo forte e largo sobre o dele, encarando-o com um sorriso lascivo. – Não...não é verdade, Chonchu...irmão...seu corpo me quer...seu corpo só vai despertar com o meu toque...e você quer isso e precisa...assim como eu...Não se debata!!

A expressão de ódio no rosto de Chonchu começou a se desvanecer a cada carícia, a cada beijo que lhe era tomado a força por Ulfasso. O jovem guerreiro de repente percebeu que o rei já o tinha livrado das calças, que jaziam abandonadas aos pés do trono, e que a rica túnica dele realmente era a única coisa que cobria seu corpo...agora praticamente seminu. Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Chonchu ao sentir a enorme ereção de Ulfasso roçando-lhe as coxas e a virilha.

- Isso mesmo, irmão...- murmurou Ulfasso,excitado, junto do ouvido de Chonchu ao mesmo tempo em que tentava afastar as pernas deste, com pressa e alguma brusquidão para abrir caminho, para penetrá-lo como tanto desejava. – Quero ouvi-lo gemer...quero ouvi-lo gritar quando eu...ah...?

Com toda a força de que dispunha Chonchu afastou um pouco o irmão. Ulfasso já ia protestar quando ouviu a voz entrecortada do rapaz e notou o rubor intenso que se espalhava em seu rosto.

- Me deixe tocá-lo...eu quero senti-lo em minha mão antes...irmão...- e juntando as palavras à ação, para espanto e deleite do belo rei dos Yemaeks, Chonchu percorreu com as mãos os ombros largos do Irmão, seu peito musculoso e os braços e desceu cada vez mais, sentindo aquele homem poderoso estremecer sobre ele. Cerrou os olhos e tomou o membro grosso, enorme de Ulfasso entre seus dedos, deixando-os deslizar por toda a extensão, sentindo o calor e a firmeza, acariciando-o e sentindo-o vibrar e se retesar cada vez mais. Ele podia notar que Ulfassso não conseguia mais se segurar então soltou-o e se deitou sobre os degraus, afastando as pernas devagar, se oferecendo de uma maneira que quase fez o irmão gozar ali mesmo, sem penetrá-lo.

Agarrando o irmão pela cintura e pelo ombro Ulfasso investiu de uma vez só, tomado pela excitação, enlouquecido pelo tesão que sentia ao sentir o corpo de Chonchu sob o dele. O grito de ambos ecoou na sala do trono.

Os passos de Sangji estacaram no corredor. O Ministro que corria atrás , pois cada passo daquele gigante equivaliam a dez seus, bateu de encontro ás nádegas dele.

- O...que é isso? – indagou o Ministro, tremendo, pois dali puderam ouvir o grito mesmo que um tanto baixo. – O Senhor Ulfasso...ele...?

- Fique aqui.

- Mas...não...eu devo...

Sangji era um homem calmo. Mas seu olhar naquele momento dizia explicitamente: "Fique ou eu o mato."

Ele continuou o caminho sozinho, enquanto o Ministro se afogava num mar de desconfiança e medo.

Os passos de Sangji eram apressados mas seu semblante não traía o que estava em sua mente. Quando chegou ás portas da sala do trono seu instinto lhe gritou que não entrasse de súbito. Sabia, em seu íntimo, que seus rei não estava em perigo. Aquilo, pensou, não fora um grito de raiva ou de dor...ou de morte...

Entreabriu uma das portas devagar, sem ruído. E arregalou os olhos cada vez mais na medida em que a cena começou a penetrar-lhe no cérebro como um dardo.

O Filho do Demônio, irmão do rei, estava ali deitado sobre os degraus, as mãos agarradas convulsivamente aos braços de Ulfasso a ponto das unhas cravarem-se na pele...e o próprio Ulfasso por cima dele, entre as pernas do irmão, movimentando-se num ritmo cadenciado e intenso, os cabelos como um véu resvalando no rosto e no peito de Chonchu enquanto o rei, o rosto contraído de prazer, rugia e murmurava ao penetrá-lo mais e mais rápido.

Então, como num pesadelo, Ulfasso virou o rosto na direção da porta e fitou Sangji diretamente nos olhos. O homem ficou lívido e frio como uma estátua de gelo. O sorriso que aquele homem lhe lançou era o sorriso de um monstro...de um demônio...aquele olhar...

Sangji fechou a porta. E preferiu esquecer. E rezou aos Deuses para que Ulfasso também esquecesse.


End file.
